Untitled As of Yet
by racecarracecar
Summary: Normally, partnered work was a breeze, along with a heck of a lot of fun. But with his semester hanging in the balance, Kendall couldn't afford to work with either Carlos or James. Slash. Kogan. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just saw the boys in concert, FRONT ROW, ULTIMATE VIP PACKAGES. It was wonderful. Dustin threw me and my friend a guitar pick each. **_

_**And I feel like a pedophile for loving Cody Simpson. But goddamn, that boy can move. I'm willing to wait for him to reach the legal age of consent.**_

_**And Rachel Crow is so cute.**_

Mind racing as furious thoughts swirled through his body, Kendall stomped down the hallway; not giving a shit if he was late to math class.

It wasn't fair. It's not like the blonde didn't try. He wasn't stupid, just don't ask James.

Okay, maybe he could put a little more effort into not sleeping during the daily lecture. But, it was world history, right after lunch. And with a belly full of a warm meal, the lights off save for the projector, and Mrs. Ratchet had the lulling drone down to a 'T', the blonde couldn't be bothered to fight his midday nap.

Loud bell reverberating throughout the empting hallway, Kendall continued his leisured pace as his yanked the door open to his math class. Eternally grateful Miss Collins was so easy going and barely spared him a glance, Kendall trudged to the back of the room.

Flopping his body into the desk, he ignored his two friends as they tried to catch his eyes. He really didn't feel like reiterating the long speech Mrs. Ratchet unloaded on him. Possibly for the simple fact the he hadn't necessarily paid attention to the entirety of it. He vaguely recalled the woman mentioning an upcoming project that Kendall _needed_ to get a good grade on to pass the semester. But, he doubted James and Carlos would be too thrilled to hear about schoolwork.

**BREAK**

Kendall had been right. In two instances, actually. The first being that James and Carlos would not happy to receive a new assignment. The second being that Mrs. Ratchet would call his mother.

After enduring a lecture from his dinosaur of a teacher, Kendall's bad day continued home where his mother began by first chastising him and ended with her sending him huffs and disappointed glares throughout the night until he resigned to his bedroom.

Mrs. Ratchet began explaining the partnered project with an absolute look of glee on her wizened face. It seemed she thought it was a real treat to write ten page essays in pairs.

Normally, partnered work was a breeze, along with a heck of a lot of fun. But with his semester hanging in the balance, Kendall couldn't afford to work with either Carlos or James. Kendall may not be a genius, but he was probably smarter than his two friends combined.

Scanning his classmates, Kendall watched as friends paired off. Brushing off his friends with the assurance that he didn't mind them partnering, his gaze travelled to the front row. Spotting a spiked head of darkened brown hair, Kendall's eyes widened in excitement. Time to turn on the charm.

Sauntering to the front with causality, Kendall swiveled on his feet upon reaching his classmate.

Logan glanced up, brow cocked up in question. After attending the same school since he moved to the small town in Minnesota, Logan had talked to the tall blonde a number of times. Nine out of ten times those conversations revolved around the brunette supplying Kendall with answers to the homework he had neglected to complete the previous night. When it came to partner work though, Logan found his popularity to skyrocket.

Wide grin threatening to split his face in half, Kendall waggled his own thick eyebrows at the shorter boy.

Eyes rolling in agreement, Logan sighed before speaking. "Alright, but you're gonna have to do your share."

"Absolutely." Cheeks beginning to hurt, Kendall let his face relax into a more natural smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any preference on the topic?" Despite his uptight reputation at school, Logan was proving himself able to relax. Pausing to observe the shorter male who unceremoniously claimed the swivel chair in Kendall's bedroom the moment he entered, the blonde lazily let his shoulders rise and then fall.

"Whatever's gonna be easy. I need to get a decent grade."

Not ceasing his slow spinning, Logan hummed in response. "I figured that."

Softly gulping, Kendall forced a weak smile at his intentions being found out so soon. People tended to not react pleasantly when being exploited for their talents.

Abruptly stopping mid-rotation, Logan released a gasp of discovery. "Evolution."

After recovering from his initial shock from Logan's outburst, Kendall absorbed the word before blanching. "But it's history."

Spinning the chair back around, Logan furiously began typing into Kendall's computer as he rapidly spoke. "Not science evolution. Evolution of…" pausing, the boy tweezed the chair to the side. Eyes glancing about the room, bouncing from each band poster to the next hanging on the walls. "Music…"

Slowly smiling, Logan returned his attention to the computer. This left Kendall to gape at the back of the genius' head. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"You like music?" That was stupid. Kendall knew that even before he heard Logan's scoff. He felt like slapping himself. It's not like Logan lived under a rock.

"What, do you think I live under a rock?"

"Can you read my mind?" Again, Kendall felt his own stupidity. Logan was probably regretting agreeing to work with the blonde, if his incredulous look he was shooting the other was anything to go by.

But when a burst of laughter expelled from Logan, Kendall allowed himself to smile, despite the blush blooming across his face. Racking his brain, the taller could not recall hearing the other laugh before. Deciding he quite like the sound and sight of Logan's mirth filled expression, Kendall scooted closer, ready to help.

**Short chapters. Hurray.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes idly scanning the bumps and creases of the stucco ceiling above his head, Kendall expelled a soft breath from his parted lips. The printer across the room clicked across the page as their typed paper was ejected. His desk chair squeaked as Logan slowly turned from side to side. It baffled Kendall that the boy was able to circle around so aimlessly without the urge to vomit occurring.

When the printer ceased, Logan grasped the papers; the shuffling filled the room as he stowed them in his bag. Standing from the chair, wincing as it groaned loudly, Logan padded over to the bed.

Mattress dipping, Kendall scooted his body to the side to allow the other sufficient room.

Dropping his body down to the surface, Logan breathed deeply and allowed his eyes to close.

Chewing his lip in an attempt to quell the nerves swirling in his lower abdomen, Kendall cleared his throat to speak; once, twice…

The third rumbling in Kendall's chest was followed by the arm pressed closely to his side, Logan's arm, to shift.

"Wanna come over tomorrow?" Despite his coughing fit, Kendall's voice still came out sounding rough and too loud in Logan's sun-warmed bedroom.

"The project's done Kendall." Eyes still peacefully closed, Logan's voice came out impassive and deep.

Grunting noncommittally, Kendall strained to keep his eyes trained on the ceiling.

Kendall felt the bed move as Logan rolled to his side. He felt his eyes, boring into the side of his face.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

"Run." With a short exclamation, Kendall materialized and grasped Logan's upper arm. Tugging the other along in an awkward galloping run, he risked a glance over his shoulder, hoping to God he escaped-

"Hey buddy, what's the rush?" Momentum overcame Logan's body, sending him crashing into an abruptly stopped Kendall.

Kendall groaned; a mixture of pain from the collision and irritation. So close.

Feigning a casual innocence, the blonde looked up to his taller friend, noting as Carlos reached them from the rear. "Just going for little walk."

"Mhm." Eyebrow cocked, James saw right through the other. "You were trying to get rid of us."

Reaching up to gingerly peel Kendall's fingers from their grasp, Logan grimaced as they only tightened.

"What? No, I wasn't…" Trailing off helplessly, Kendall's eyes glanced to each side, hoping to find an opening in the crowd of students heading home to escape.

Slapping Kendall's hand off, Logan picked at his sleeve up, glancing down at the blossoming bruise. He absentmindedly listened to the other three converse.

"…Logan can come too; it's an open party for Christ sake."

Whoa, hold up. "No, no. I can't. I don't do parties-" Desperately trying to weasel out, Logan jumped when Carlos slung an arm, not too gently, around his shoulders.

"Aw, c'mon Logie. It's not that bad." When Logan agreed to continue to hang out with Kendall he didn't realize Carlos and James were part of the package deal.

"….and don't worry about what to wear. I'll help find something acceptable. I might even lend you something if you're really nice."

Logan scoffed, ready to defend his wardrobe to James when a hand rested on his lower back. Recognizing Kendall's touch, the brief flash of anger emptied from Logan. James was just trying to be nice, in his own mean way.

Agreeing resignedly, Logan cringed as Carlos whooped into his ear and James bopped up and down in a cheerful dance.

**Such a complex plot and story line, I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hands jerking, catching the condensation dripping down the cup, Logan gulped thick air into his lungs. This party was awful. His classmates obviously didn't know about the dangers of binge drinking. The house was crowded with writhing teen bodies; definitely a fire hazard. The air reeked of booze, sweat, and what Logan was guessing to be sex.

The cheap alcohol in his cup did little to quell his worries and loosen him up. The cup had been thrust into his grasp the moment he entered the boisterous house. He absentmindedly took an occasional sip, only for something to do.

He had no fucking clue where his goddamn "friends" were. They promised not to desert him. Honestly, Logan hadn't been expecting James and Carlos to stick around for more than five minutes. However, he had sincerely hoped Kendall would've kept his word.

Finally emerging from the mass of bodies, Logan padded to the back sliding door. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, soothing his aching lungs with its crisp taste.

He dropped his body down to the stairs, cup set to the side and phone fished out of his pocket. Ignoring the muffled noise of the party behind the closed door, Logan searched his contacts.

Quickly typing out a short message, Logan reread the words. Deciding he sounded ridiculous, he erased the message. Staring at the blank screen, brows furrowed, Logan huffed before retyping the same message and hitting send.

In a matter of seconds, the phone in his hands began vibrating. Barely sparing a glance to the screen, Logan answered.

Receiving only static covered by whoops and shouts of laughter, Logan rolled his eyes as he distinguished Kendall from the madness.

Only managing to comprehend every third word, Logan hung up. Opening the text he tapped out another message.

Finally, the door slid open and Kendall exited. Taking his cup, Logan chugged half of the remaining beverage.

Silently, Kendall stooped down to sit beside the brunette, nursing a bottle of beer. He cocked his head to the side before speaking, words lightly slurred. "Party sucks, doesn't it?"

Humming in response, Logan stared into his cup, swirling the liquid around and around. The sudden presence of Kendall's leg, pressed close to Logan's startled the shorter boy. He tried to calm his body from the involuntary jolt. He was nearly successful, when Kendall dropped a hand to Logan's leg.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question. Kendall's voice held no inflection; his tone was dry and flat, as if he was commenting on the color of Logan's shoes. His expression rather, gave much away.

Bushy brows, which when commented on sent the blonde into a tizzy, knitted together in confusion as his eyes shone; shining with hurt.

Parting his lips, Logan's tongue darted out to swipe across his dry lips. Of course Kendall was going to confront him. Still, Logan had hoped the uncomfortable conversation would have been prolonged for just a tad longer.

He had spent the past week avoiding the blonde at all costs. He ran from class to class, legs burning in protest. He buried his nose in a thick book before the bell, refusing to look up until the teacher called the class to order. He even pretended to "not get" the blonde's texts.

But he could only run for so long. He could only read so many books. And while Kendall wasn't exactly a genius, he wasn't going to fall for the same ruse _again_.

So here they were: Kendall hurt and Logan at a loss for words.

One thing that Logan had learned about the blonde for the short duration of their friendship: he was physical. Reassuring pats, guiding hands, bone-crushing hugs; Kendall was a touchy guy.

Not that Logan minded.

Which was the problem.

He _should _have minded. He _shouldn't_ enjoy the touches and petting and heshouldn't enjoy _Kendall_ so much.

The brunette had hoped the space and the distance would quell his utter _aching_ for his friend. But absence must truly make the heart grow fonder. Logan was a wreck. A fucking wreck.

And it seemed Kendall wasn't that better off either.

So, Logan did what he sincerely thought would be the only thing to mend the situation.

Grasping onto the taller boy, he pulled his body close into a hug. He made no attempt to cover up the shudder that ran through his body as Kendall puffed out a sigh of relief onto his neck; warm air ghosting across his skin.

He was in way too fucking deep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait; I just started college.**

Letting a frustrated groan escape his lips, Logan twisted around to face the blonde. Sleeping over at Kendall's always turned out like this. Sometime after falling asleep, the blonde's body would subconsciously latch out and firmly twine around Logan's body.

It normally wasn't a problem. But then again, Logan normally didn't suck down three cans of Coke between dinner and bed. The stifling heat, combined with the pressure of his bladder was going to be the death of him. And Kendall's aggravating dead-weight wasn't helping the situation.

Resolve firming, Logan clawed his way free, body dropping to the floor. Regaining his footing, he ignored the confused grumbles coming from the bed. He trudged down the hall, pausing before Katie's door. Literally tiptoeing passed, he prayed to not wake the young girl. He had made that mistake before.

Entering the bathroom, he shucked his pajama bottoms off and relieved his bladder before making his way back down the hall. Unsurprisingly, Kendall was sitting up, back hunched up and eyes blearily blinking as the light from the hall flooding in the open door.

Eyes rolling, Logan shoved the other down as he climbed back into bed. Laying his head down on Kendall's chest, he felt it rumble as the blonde sleepily chuckled before pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan couldn't help himself. He was never one for PDA, normally he scowled at anyone performing it, but Kendall made him…different.

It's not like the blonde changed Logan. It was quite the opposite actually. He helped Logan come out of his shell (as well as the closet) and he helped him accept himself, nerd and all.

But Logan didn't understand how he suddenly gave no shit when it came to who was around when he was with Kendall. They could behave innocently; holding hands. But sometimes, Logan just lost control for a few moments and planted one on the blonde in the middle of anywhere.

And he was a pro at ignoring James' and Carlos' exaggerated gagging.

This type of activity however, Logan definitely liked to keep private. No, he wasn't going to share with _anyone_ how good at lovemaking Kendall was. That was for Logan and Logan alone to enjoy.

Sure they were young. But they were young and in love. And Kendall was amazing. Amazing with his hands. Amazing with his mouth. Amazing with his body.

And Logan had no plans of leaving the blonde. Ever.

Especially when Kendall knew exactly how Logan liked it. Especially when Kendall would kiss him until their lungs screamed in protest. Especially when he kept thrusting in and out so perfectly. Especially when he was made to love Logan.

**Story over. **

**Sorry for the long waits toward the end. Just started college, been slightly busy. Wanted to finish off this story so this is crap.**


End file.
